Wild Savage Heart
by NISHUNE
Summary: Vegeta and his little sister, Nishune plan to destroy Lord Freeza for killing their parents and destroying their kingdom. To do this, they start to live like bandits and journey all over Japan to liberate many villages that have also been taken over by th
1. Chapter 1 What was seen in the bushes

**Chapter 1-What was seen through the bushes**

**I don't own DBZ. But I do own Nishune Konamari and any other character made by me.**

**Japan era 846 BC. Kokoshimi Village. 6 45pM**

The wind blew gentle breeze of cool air. Something that really wasn't common during the summer, even in the late afternoon. But this was no ordinary breeze, or at least in the life of a young girl it wasn't. No, this breeze would have a stronger meaning: It was the beginning of the winds of change...

Nishune Konamari looked down the hill. She couldn't belive what she saw. Houses burning, people being chained and forced into a line.the older ones stumbled and tripped, children tried to escape and cried as soon as they were captured, their mothers screaming their names trying to get to them. There were also some young adults brave enough to fight back and try not to give in to the enemy, but all was lost. They all started to fall, like ants.

She stood up. She wanted to rush down the hill. She wanted to pull out her sword and slice all those guards up and free those poor people. What had they done to deserve all that torture? Was it because they weren't controlled by anyone? Or because they were just a peaceful village with no cares in the world?

She started to move forward, but suddenly came to a halt as soon as she felt a tug on the long cloak covering her young, slim figure. She turned to find another cloaked figure crouched down in the bushes where she had been hiding a few minutes ago. He was also wearing a cloak like she was and a scarf over his mouth so no one could compleatly see his face. But Nishune could see his eyes, his glaring eyes burning into hers with a look that forced her to stop moving and to crouch back down again into the bushes.

"Don't even THINK about it, brat!" he hissed, "If you jump down now playing hero, you'll only get yourself AND the rest of us into big trouble".

"But Vegeta, I can't just sit here and watch how they torture them here!" she whispered in a desperate tone,"We have to do something!"

"The first thing you should know is that the real torture begins as soon as they enter the fortress", Vegeta answered calmly, with a glint of hatred in his eyes,"and second, don't worry about saving them. We'll do it. By the way, this is yours," he added giving her a large brown pancho hat.

Nishune took back her hat and placed it back on top of her long, wild, black hair. She turned back to the scene of caos and watched as three teenage boys took on fifteen guards.They were the last three people left in the ruined down village! They were doing great at first, she had to admit. But then a large one hit the eldest of the three on the back of his head. he stumbled and then fell face forward down to the ground.

While they dragged him away, two guards threw themselves upon the second eldest, his scarred, angry face was etched with loathing for those cruel men who were trying to beat him to the ground. He put up a good fight too. He had lasted longer than the first, but was soon thrown two the ground by the weight of three soldiers who had lunged themselves on top of him, bearing him too the ground and finally dragging him toards the fortress.

Now there was only one left. Nishune couldn't take her eyes off of this one. He was a lot younger than the other two, but he wasn't scared even though his two friends had been taken away. His large, black eyes shone with anger and he let out a deep, low growl. He wasn't one to kid, obviously. He was feirce. But Nishune couldn't help noticing just how handsome he was too. His skin was pale white and his black spiked hair sticked out in every direction, it was so wild it looked as it could even rivalize her own mane of untamed hair and maybe even Vegeta's too! He held on to a long wooden pole and kept on striking the guards who were foolish enough to get too close. For a while, it looked like he was going to defeat them all, but five of them flew at him at once from the left side while four ran in from his right. They grabbed him around the neck and around his arms and legs and carried him, with great difficulty because of all his struggling and efforts to try to get away, into the wretched fortress. Nishune terribly wanted to help him, but she remembered her brothers look and his promise that they were gonna free them and she kept her position.

For what seemed like hours, both brother and sister stayed hidden in the bushes, watching the guards drag the young boy and the unconcious soldiers through the fortress gate. As soon as the last wounded soldier was dragged in, one stood outside to check for intruders, then he turned and walked back in when the fortress doors were nearly closed. As soon as the doors closed, Vegeta finally stood up and looked down over to the wretched building. He stayed silent for what seemed (well, at least it seemed in Nishune's POV) hours. Finally, he turned to his sixteen year old sister with a triunphant smirk on his face.

"Alright, brat. NOW'S the time to free those villagers and teach those soldiers a real lesson or two. They'll be really sorry they even dared to mess with us like they did a long time ago!"

Nishune stood up grinning like a hyena,"You're right! They'd never expect US to come and get 'em back! Just one question: how are we gonna get passed all those soldiers without being noticed first?"

Vegeta smirked,"Leave it to me. I've got an idea and you are gonna be a big help in this."

Nishune smirked back,"Like always!"

**Hello everyone! I'm back and with a new story too! I wanted to write this story a long time ago but couldn't because of all the exams I had and everything. Now that I'm on summer vacation, I finally have more time to write! Hooray! This story was inspired by a soap opera my grandma was watching a few months ago, but don't worry, this story isn't too overdramatic and stuff like that. I actually wanna do it in an adventurous sort of way, but we'll see how everything turns out! The three guys fighting against the guards were Tien, Yamcha and Goku, of course! They'll be very important later on as well as some other characters in the story...Duh! That was stupid! I can't even think straight! Well, in the next chapter, you'll see if Nishune and Vegeta can get in to the fortress and rescue everyone without being discovered...Please review and tell me how I'm doing! Thank you all!**


	2. Chapter 2 Cruel Zarbon

**Chapter 2-Cruel Zarbon**

**I don't own DBZ, but I do own Nishune and the other characters I make up.**

**Inside the fortress. 7:15 P.M.**

Zarbon watched as the prisoners were dragged in and shoved into different prison cells. He watched how young children cried for their mother's, how an old man was beaten down to the ground without mercy just for walking to slow, the screams of young women being grabbed by their hair and thrown roughly into their cells. Yes, it was this scene of caos that he enjoyed most.

He actually loved seeing people suffer, specially no class peasents like these here. He was payed well in his job and he loved it. Torturing all these insignificant creatures until all had fallen. As soon as they were done with this village, they'd move on to another until every single human beign had fallen, then the real show would begin. They'd destroy this planet and then move on to others to continue their work. The whole galaxy would know who they were. Who Lord Freeza was.

The doors shut and Zarbon heard Colonel Tassa calling out in pain. He turned his attention to him and saw him and his men trying to hold on to a young eighteen year old boy. He was trying to throw them off of his shoulders and trying to break away from Tassa's men.

"What's all this mess, Colonel?" Zarbon asked in an angered voice.

"Sir, it's the boy. He won't come quietly. Though he's not the only one. Several of my men have been knocked out thanks to him and two others."

"Is that so? Well, we'll show them not to mess with us! Colonel, go get the other two. I'll deal with this one."

Colonel Tassa nodded and went with five of his men to fetch the other two boys. Zarbon approached the still struggling boy. As soon as he approached, the boy stopped struggling and looked Zarbon dead in the eye. He growled angrily, hatred portraied on his young, lively features. Zarbon put his hand under the boy's chin and forced his face up, so they were almost at the exact eye level.

"What's your name, young man?" Zarbon asked with a smirk on his face.

He didn't even bother to answer. He growled again, but more feircly, hoping that Zarbon would get the message and let him go. He didn't like him or his army. He loathed them so much, he wished them a painful death. He tried to kick Zarbon, but couldn't because of the guards holding him back. Zarbon punched him in the gut, then he grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled back. The boy groaned out in pain.

"Listen brat and listen carefully, you can play hero all you what, but that attitude won't help you here at all! If you won't obey, then you're no use to us!"

He threw the boy aside and turned to the remaining guards near the door , "Take him down stairs and show him some manners. Do what you like with him, but bring him back up when you're done. If he wants torture, he'll get it!"

The guards dragged the boy away. Zarbon watched him beign dragged off and then turned to find Colonel Tassa waiting for him with the other two who had caused the knockout on Tassa's men.

"Are these the other two?", he asked. Tassa nodded.

"What did you do with Goku?" asked the eldest.

"Ah! So that's his name! Don't worry, Goku will join you two soon. My men have just taken him down stairs to show him a valuable lesson he'll never forget."

"You monster!" shouted the one with scars on his face,"if you do anything to him I swear to Kami that I'll-"

"That you'll what? Kill me?" Zarbon asked with a foul smile upon his face,"No, you stupid boy. If anyone's gonna do the killing that'll be me. You three may have been brave on the feild, but maybe you won't be so brave when you see what we have in store for you!"

"Take 'em away, you know where," He ordered Colonel Tassa,"And don't do anything to them until the third's with 'em. You know what to do as soon as the three are together."

Tassa nodded with a wicked grin on his face and marched the other two men down the corridor. Zarbon turned and started the walk down to his office, a glare on his face. Those three idiots had managed to tire him out, but they'd be sorry. In the end, all who messed with them were.

He reached his office and entered. He took out a pen and a peace of parchment and started to write a letter to Lord Freeza, telling him that Kokohiri Village had been occupied succesfully and all of it's inhabitants. He wondered whether he should tell him about those three brats, but he shook his head wearily. He didn't want his boss laughing at him for beign worried about three boys. He'd make sure those three would never see the light of day ever again.

What he didn't know right then and there was that there were more important matters to worry about, like the two young renagades who had just managed to enter the fortress under his very nose...

**Wow! What a short chapter! I didn't think I'd finish this today, but I was so bored that I just continued writing and came up with this! Poor Goku, Tien and Yamcha! What's gonna happen to them? And how did Nishune and Vegeta enter the fortress without Zarbon noticing them? These answers and more shall be coming up soon! Get ready for Chapter 3 and, as always, read and review! I'll appreciate all comments and suggestions! Thank you all!**

**P.S. Zarbon fan girls, please don't be mad at me for making him one of the villains. Personally, he's one of my favorite villains, so it's really an honor to have him in my fic. So no flames, please.**


	3. Chapter 3 A bond between brothers

**Chapter 3-A bond between brothers**

**I don't own DBZ or it's characters. I do own all those characters that I make up, including Nishune, because she's...Well, she's me.**

"This is the last time I listen to you, Vegeta! This is by far the WORST idea you've ever come up with. Hiding in the manure cart! Now I smell like hell!" growled out Nishune while wiping some of the manure off her cape.

"Will you stop your complaining, brat? At least we managed to get in." snarled Vegeta.

"Right, we got in. IN THE BACK YARD, CHEESEHEAD!" she shrieked.

Nishune was right. Both siblings had managed to eneter the fortress thanks to the manure cart that had een parked outside the front door and was about to be taken in by two of the guards who were told off by Tassa for playing Old Maid when they should have been "doin' there jobs as good soldiers and keepin' watch on those filthy, good for nothin' prisoners". Vegeta had crawled in first and then had to come out again to drag a protesting Nishune (she didn't even want to think about going in the kart in the first place and had started having a huge grudge, which had ended when Vegeta swore that if she wasn't quiet he'd do to her what Freeza had done to their parents.) into the cart and pull a sheet over them so no one could see them. The two guards had come out and pulled the cart out to the back patio and then set off to finish their card game.

"Look, Nishune. Yelling won't get us anywhere! So, unless you shut up this instant, we'll be captured and taken prisoner too! And then who'll avenge our parents!"

Nishune fell silent and looked at the ground. Vegeta was right. She had been thinking about herself these past few minutes and had forgotten all about the prisoners, but, most of all, she had nearly forgotten about her parent. She vowed along with her brother to avenge their parents shortly after they died. She knew, deep down inside her heart, that if she ever forgot about that vow, she'd never forgive herself for that, Vegeta might, but she'd never live that down. That memory was so real and so painful that it couldn't be forgotten.

She looked at her brother. He looked so much like their father had, except that he didn't have their father's beard. Everything else looked the same, even their name's were the same. She so wished he was here to tell her that everything would be alright. Him and their mother she needed them both. For once, she felt her confidence was abandoning her.

"Vegeta," she started with tears in her electric blue eyes,"I'm so sor-"

"Well, look what we have here!" came a deep, terrible voice.

Nishune and Vegeta turned immediatly. There was Colonel Tassa, with an evil smile on his face.

"I knew something stunck out here, and I don't mean the manure!" he added with a cold, evil laugh.

"You know, your joke sucks more than you do, old timer!" spat Vegeta.

"Well, is that so? I may not be very funny, but I'm dead serious when I say that you two are under arrest by orders of General Tassa! That's me! So I suggest you two come quietly...If you don't want any trouble..."

"We could figure that out by ourselves, thank you very much!" snarled Vegeta,"And we're not going anywhere with you! Just try to stop us! I'd like two see you try!"

Tassa smirked,"I don't need any of my men to deal with two brats like yourselves...I can take you two down and out before you can say 'done like dinner'".

Tassa pulled out a large, silver pistol. Nishune knew what kind of pistol that was: a Silver Falcon, the fastest pistol on Earth. Rumors said that there were only three of those in existence.

Tassa noticed Nishune looking at the pistol in awe,"You like what you see, mutt? Yes, she's a beauty all right. Didn't come cheap, though. They say that it's bullets are so fast that you feel them even befor the sound of the gunshot's finished. Consider it an honor that you and your brother shall be killed with this!"

"Hmph! Don't make me laugh!", Vegeta smirked," You think that just because of that fancy, little thing you've won this fight? I don't think so..."

Vegeta reached inside his cape and pulled out his pistol. It had been their father's pistol, but he had handed it down to Vegeta on his twentythird birthday. Nishune had never seen her brother use that pistol before, but it looked like now would be a good time.

Both men took to paces from each other and then turned to face one another. This was for real. A fight to the death!

"You sure you don't want to give up, brat?", sneered Tassa.

"And admit you're right? Forget it! I'd prefer to be dead..." growled Vegeta.

Nishune just watched. She knew that if things went wrong she could lose her brother, the only family she had left...Suddenly, she heard her brother's voice inside her head.

"_Nishune, if I die.Get out of here quickly and don't bother to come back and save anyone! It won't be worth it risking your life just to end up dead."_

She turned again towards the fight and found Vegeta staring at her and, was he smiling! Yes! It was a small smile, but a smile all the same. Nishune felt touched. She hadn't seen her brother smile like that in a long time, not since he was only a boy. She smiled back at him, maybe it would be OK.

Suddenly, she saw some movement in the corner of her eye. It was General Tassa! He was gonna pull the trigger and Vegeta wasn't paying attention. He was too busy looking at her.

"WATCH OUT, BIG BRO!", she yelled.

The sound of a gunshot could be heard from miles.

Zarbon was patrolling the corridors again. He had just finished sending his message to Freeza and was just on his way to see the prisoners they had captured earlier (maybe even bother the female ones for a good while.) When he spotted the familiar shape of General Tassa heading towards the dungeons with something small under his arm.

"Tassa!", called out Zarbon,"what's that you got there?"

"It's just some stupid little renegade, sir", said Tassa without turning to face him,"Must've gotten in when we were closing the doors. Just caught her outside the patio."

Zarbon narrowed his eyes,"Why won't you look at me when I'm talking to you, Tassa? That's the first time you do this to me and I will not accept it!"

"I'm in a hurry, sir. She won't stop screaming and fighting back! I have to take her to the dungeon before she breaks free again."

Zarbon looked down at the girl. Tassa did have a point, she was screaming and swearing and yelling out such inults that your own mother might have becomed shock at what she was saying. Her long, messy black hair fell all over her face and her ragged cape smelled like manure.

"Alright then. Take her to the dungeon with the others and take her now, for Kami's sake! I won't stand her screams and the way she smells much longer!"

Tassa nodded and carried the young girl away. Zarbon stared at him as he left. Tassa had acted really strange. Not only had he refused to look at him, but his voice had sounded different too. He shook his head and supposed that Tassa, just like himself, was having a hectic day. He nodded, that must be it. Then he turned and continued to walk down the corridor.

"You can stop screaming now, brat. He's gone."

"Oh, Ok. Do you really have to take me to the dungeon?"

"Yes, but only so we can get those people out of there. I'll need you to help me distract the guards in there while I look for the keys."

Nishune smiled,"You know, I like this plan better than the other one you had."

"Oh, shut up!" hissed Vegeta.

He started to continue his walk down the corridor towards the dungeon. It didn't take him long to find it. It was a big, musty oak door with moss growing near the bottom. He was about to open it when he hesitated.

"What's up?" asked Nishune.

"Hey, sis. Thanks for saving me back there. If you hadn't shot that freak in the leg, I might've been histroy."

"No probs, big bro. I know you would've done the same for me."

He nodded.

"Hey, did you grab his pistol?"

"Sure did!" smiled Nishune. She showed off the Silver Falcon to her brother.

"Then you'd better keep it."

"Me? I don't know. I'm kinda used to my old one to tell the truth."

"But your old one's a bit bent and dirty. And it really dosen't shoot to where you're aiming if you catch my drift."

Nishune nodded. She had aimed her shot at Tassa's crotch and had ended up shooting him on his leg, because of how bent and waisted her pistol was.

"Ok, I'll keep it then." she said with a simple nod.

"Actually, I think it suits you well." smirked Vegeta.

The two siblings exchanged a smile each. Then, Nishune pocketed her pistol under her cape and Vegeta pushed open the dungeon door. The real challenge lied ahead.

**That's the end of chapter 3! Woo! I'm on a roll! I'm liking this story every day I continue writing it! I wanted to show in this chapter the "brotherly love" both Vegeta and Nishune have for one another. They basically look after each other to tell the truth! I specially liked the manure cart idea Vegeta had! Who would've thought? Well, keep readin and reviewing! Chapter 4 shall be up soon and I'll just say that in that chapter you'll find out how Tien, Yamcha and Goku are doing and where they've been taken... Later!**


End file.
